


Tease

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex As Character Study, Sex Toys, Switch Hugh, Switch Paul, what do you mean that's not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: After being teased mercilessly by Paul during a meeting, Hugh decides to show Paul a thing or two about being teased and left to hang.





	Tease

Hugh doesn’t call out when he enters their quarters, the smoldering frustration that’s been lingering beneath his skin since the meeting earlier that day suddenly leaping into a full-blown fire at the thought of finally getting his hands of the man that’s the cause of it. He doesn’t want to give Paul a chance to dodge out of that. 

Instead he stops right inside the door and listens, to hear where Paul might be. Hugh had put off his own return home until he was certain that even his oft tardy lover would be there and getting ready for bed so he couldn’t beat a hasty retreat. The sound of a whirring toothbrush reaches his ears and with a sharp toothed grin Hugh makes his way for the bathroom, discarding jacket and boots as he goes. 

“Hi, darling,” he says as he steps into the bathroom, immediately closing the small distance between him and Paul, and wraps his arms around him, catching his eyes in the mirror as he slides his hands up beneath his shirt. 

Paul removes his toothbrush from his mouth, his eyes a little wide. 

“Hi. Is... everything okay?” he asks innocently. 

Oh, so that’s how he wants to play it? Well, two can play that game. 

“Everything’s just fine,” Hugh answers and starts mouthing Paul’s neck, nibbling at his earlobe, his hands wandering aimlessly beneath Paul’s shirt, caressing his chest, while never letting go of his gaze. “Now." 

“That’s... good. Had a good day?” 

Hugh suppresses a smile. Much as he might try Paul can’t keep his voice steady, Hugh knows his body too well, where and how to touch to elicit a response and he’s taking full advantage of that knowledge. 

“Great. Though there was this one annoying person at the meeting earlier.” 

“Really?” 

“Mmmm, he really didn’t know how to quit while he was ahead. There might be consequences to that.” 

Paul swallows convulsively and Hugh notices the glimmer of heat flashing in his eyes. 

“What kind of consequences?” Paul asks. 

“Oh, you’ll find out,” Hugh says lightly. “You should probably put that toothbrush back in its holder before you drop it.” 

Mechanically Paul obeys, his eyes still held fast by Hugh’s. 

Hugh slowly pushes Paul’s shirt up his chest and pulls it off him, tossing it away, only breaking eye and body contact long enough to get it off him, before resuming his kissing, nibbling and petting. Paul shivers beneath his hands, his breath hitching slightly in his throat. 

“You shouldn’t have bothered brushing your teeth though, you’ll just have to do it again later.” 

Paul doesn’t move apart from the occasional tremor, nor does he speak, just looks into Hugh’s eyes as if mesmerized as Hugh pushes his pants and briefs off him. 

“Nothing to say?” 

“I... wasn’t aware this required me to say anything.” 

“You had plenty to say this afternoon even though it wasn’t ‘required’ at the time.” Hugh runs his hands over Paul’s waits, cupping his hips. “Soooo many things. But perhaps we could find a better use for your mouth. If you agree with that?” 

Paul nods vigorously and it’s all Hugh can do not to laugh. His boyfriend so loves to have something in his mouth and more than half his insinuations at the meeting had been along those lines. Hugh idly wonders how much the other people there picked up on it, Paul had been anything but subtle. 

Smiling, Hugh takes hold of Paul’s arms, pulls them around his back and pins them there, and for a few seconds just keeps hold of him, relishing the feeling of Paul being willingly trapped in his hands, before turning them both around and frogmarching them into the bedroom not letting go until they reach the bed. 

“Lie down on your back,” he tells Paul. “Put your hands above your head and don’t move them unless tell you.” 

Paul scrambles to obey. 

Hugh studies Paul as he lies there, already half hard, a blush reaching all the way from his face, down his neck, covering of his chest. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Hugh puts a hand on Paul’s thigh, slowly caressing it, fingers teasing the sensitive skin on the inside. The touch makes Paul shiver again and his cock jump further to attention. 

“You know,” Hugh says conversationally, studying Paul intently, seeing every reaction his touch and word brings, “If you were feeling neglected you could just have said something. No reason to spend a full meeting making badly veiled insinuations, trying to tease a reaction out of me.” 

“Well,” Paul says with a false nonchalance. 

“Well what?” 

“It was fun. Watching you try not to roll your eyes, or reach across the table and kiss me right then and there.” 

Hugh snorts. 

“Paul, if I had moved at that point I wouldn’t have stopped at kissing. You really were driving me crazy.” 

Paul’s eyebrows fly up. 

“Truly? And here I thought I’d failed since you didn’t do anything after.” 

Sighing, Hugh lies down next to Paul and gently cups his face. 

“Sweetheart, if I had we wouldn’t have made it out of the conference room.” 

Paul just blinks. 

“Of course,” Hugh continues, his fingers running along Paul’s jaw line until they cup his chin. “I have you all in private now.” 

He leans down and kisses Paul, open mouthed, wet and extremely filthy. Paul’s whimper is muted against Hugh’s mouth, but still audible and it makes Hugh laugh. 

“It wasn’t just me you got all worked up was it? You got yourself hot and bothered too didn’t you.” 

Paul nods mutely. 

“And you kept away from medbay all day after?” 

“I... wasn’t sure you were... reciprocating.” 

“Really? Let’s see if I can disabuse you of that notion, shall I?” 

As he speaks, Hugh runs the tip of his index finger along the edge of Paul’s lower lip, watching as Paul struggles not to bend his head and suck it into his mouth. He even whines when Hugh removes his hand. Ignoring the sound Hugh runs his hand down Paul’s chest, lets his fingers trail through his pubic hair before curling them around his cock, stroking it firmly until Paul is fully erect. 

Paul’s breathing is gasping and labored when Hugh loosens his grip, casually caressing Paul’s cock rather than stroking it. 

“Did that convince you about my... interest?” 

“Mmmm.” 

“’Mmmm’? Is that the best you can do?” 

“You really are expecting me to talk right now?” 

“I suppose I could out your mouth to a different use.” 

“I wish you would.” 

“Careful, I might end up gagging you if you keep going like that.” 

Paul snorts in disbelief. 

Propping himself up on one elbow and letting go of Paul’s cock, Hugh cups the back of Paul’s head with his hand instead, tangling his fingers in the fine, blond strands and lifts his head off the pillow. 

“You think I wouldn’t?” 

Paul opens his mouth, closes it again, repeats the process several times while simply staring at Hugh. Hugh calmly holds his gaze while Paul process what he just said. 

“You don’t have a proper gag,” Paul counters. “And you’d never engage in anything unsafe.” 

“You’re right, but I could get my hands on one quickly enough.” 

So far they’ve done little more than play around with restraints when they’ve dived into this, though they have talked about going further. So there is an implicit question in Hugh’s words, a question if Paul feels ready for more. For this. 

So Hugh remains silent, not wanting to push Paul in either direction, this has to be Paul’s own choice. Though he admits in the privacy of his own mind that the idea of a gagged Paul is a turn on for him. 

As he waits for Paul’s answer, he lets the fingers on his free hand caress the inside of Paul’s wrist. 

“I’m sure you can find something else to shut me up with if you need to,” Paul says after a long silence and Hugh hears the words underneath, “Not this time, I'm not ready yet.” 

“I’m sure I can,” he answers and kisses Paul passionately to let him know it’s alright. “Though not yet. I think I should get to tease you a little first, after all the teasing you did earlier. Turnabout is fair play after all.” 

“And in what way-” 

“Oh hush,” Hugh says, putting a hand over Paul’s mouth muffling the rest of his words. He really needs to get Paul distracted enough to stop talking. 

But first he needs to make himself a little more comfortable, his pants are definitely getting too tight. 

Unzipping them and pushing them off he lies back down next to Paul who’s now studying him silently but intently. 

“Now where were we?” Hugh asks him. 

“You said something about turnabout being fair play,” Paul answers slowly. 

“Ah yes.” 

Hugh kisses Paul again, long and deep. Bites his lower lip just enough to hurt, licks across the bite to soothe the sting, then kisses him again and lets his tongue slip between Paul’s lips only to let it dart back out against immediately. All the while he lets one hand caress Paul’s chest and abdomen, play with his nipples, fingertips circling them, pinching them lightly, tracing the lines of his ribs, caressing down his belly and lets his fingers trace through Paul’s pubic hair but skirting close but never quite touching his cock. 

Paul is lost in no time, softly mewling against Hugh’s mouth, hips thrusting weakly into the air, trying to find purchase, some sort of release or just friction but finds only empty air. 

Continuing his teasing kisses, Hugh pins Paul’s hips down using one hand, the other rooting blindly through the nightstand’s drawer, knowing exactly what he’s looking for and finding it in seconds. He moves so he’s kneeling between Paul's legs, ceasing his kisses and he briefly let's go of Paul's hip, covering his fingers on one hand with lube from the bottle he just dug out. 

Recapping the bottle and putting it on top of the nightstand Hugh takes a moment to just look at Paul. Stretched out in his full length, arms stretched above his head, fingers digging into the bedding, legs splayed wide around Hugh and his cock proudly at attention and already leaking. 

Feeling playful Hugh leans forward and licks Paul's cock from root to tip, letting his tongue circle the tip once, which draws a soft moan from Paul before pulling away again. 

Time to get on with things. 

He once more puts a hand on Paul’s hip, to keep him in place, before he slides his slicked-up fingers between Paul's ass cheeks, teasingly running them over his opening, feeling Paul shiver as he drags them across the muscles. 

At this angle and with Hugh’s restraining hand on his hip, Paul can’t get the purchase to press down on the fingers, try though he does. All he can do is lie back and let Hugh tease him, fingers sliding across his hole, a single digit dipping inside only to be immediately removed. Hugh watches as Paul squirms against the bed as he plays with him, enjoying the thrill in his blood it gives him to have Paul in his hands like this and almost forgets his own arousal as he looks at him, finding an odd fulfillment in just knowing that Paul will let him do this, tease him to his heart’s content, until his completely incoherent and desperate. 

But only almost. 

Pulling his hand away from Paul’s ass he gives himself a few quick strokes of relief as he considers where to take this next. Part of him wants to just end it, to give the burning beneath his skin an outlet, either work Paul open and fuck him into the mattress as he kisses him breathless, or have Paul suck him off. But on the other hand he revels in this, stoking the fire in both of them higher and higher without letting it combust. 

His deliberations take long enough that Paul opens his eyes and looks at him, raising one eyebrow in question. 

Hugh lies down beside Paul again and runs his hand along Paul’s arm, all the way up from his wrists, down across his elbow, continuing across his armpit and down his chest, coming to rest at his waist. 

“How do you feel?” he asks. 

“Fine,” Paul answers after two false starts at speaking. “Why?” 

“I was wondering how much more you feel up for?” 

“All of it. Anything you want to do to me. Or if you’d rather switch roles, we could do that, though I have no complaints on my end.” 

“No, I don’t want to switch. I just wanted to check.” 

Paul’s gives him a speculative look. 

“You have something a mind?” he asks. 

“A thing or two, yes”, Hugh answers slowly, caressing Paul’s hip. “You could do with a lesson in how it feels to be teased.” 

“I thought that was what you were doing?” 

“Darling,” Hugh says kissing Paul’s forehead. “I’ve barely gotten started.” 

Paul swallows with a loud gulp, licking his lips. 

“If you want to stop-” Hugh says. 

“No,” Paul says hoarsely but vehemently. “No, not at all.” 

Smiling Hugh kisses him again, this time on the mouth, until Paul goes completely still beneath it. 

“Okay then, if you’re certain, I want you on your elbows and knees,” Hugh says when he pulls away. 

Paul moves rushed and inelegantly to comply. 

“Eager, aren’t you?” Hugh says with a laugh. 

Once Paul is in position Hugh adjusts his posture, pushing his legs slightly further apart, tipping his head forward so his forehead is resting on the pillow that he lays to cover his arms, then he dips back into the drawer for a specific toy they’re keeping there, an anal vibrator. 

Putting the toy down on the bed, he kneels down behind Paul and slicks up his fingers again, now working in earnest to open him. Usually this part is slow and languid, but not tonight. Tonight, he’s working quickly and efficiently. Once Paul is loose enough Hugh lubes up the vibrator and pushes it carefully into him. 

Paul sighs as it settles into place, the outside part nestled up against the outer side of his prostate, between his balls. 

Hugh puts a hand on the small of Paul's back, rubbing comforting circles against the skin. 

“Ready?” he asks. 

Paul nods mutely. 

Grabbing the remote Hugh turns on the vibrator on its lowest setting. Paul all but jumps at the sudden stimulation though he knows it is coming. Already turned on it must feel like a lot to him though the stimulation is so low. At this setting it would take forever for him to get off, but then that isn't the purpose and Paul is going to wait for a while before being allowed any release. 

Putting the remote down on the nightstand Hugh sit for a moment and simply looks at Paul, obediently on his elbows and knees, pillow lying over his lower arms and his forehead resting on it. His cock hard and dripping precome beneath him. 

Hugh can't keep his hands off him, he just can't. 

Teasingly he grabs Paul's cock and Paul cries out at the touch. Uncertain Hugh immediately lets go again. 

“Too much?” he asks. 

The movement of Paul's head is something of a mix between a nod and a shake. 

“Sweetheart, that was hardly a clear answer.” 

“Don't stop,” Paul gasps out. 

“You know I'm not going to let you come soon, don't you.” 

This time it's a clear nod. 

“So let me know if you get too close,” Hugh says. 

He gets another nod. 

Taking hold of Paul's cock again, he strokes it with teasing lightness, using the precome as lubrication. Paul's breath is harsh and ragged, jumping every so often when Hugh tightens his grip a little. 

It still makes Hugh marvel how willingly Paul is to fall apart in his hands, to let his reserve and self-control come undone, simply because Hugh asks it of him. Equally it fascinates him how much he adores taking Paul apart, having him malleable in his hands. He has never been a particularly dominant person, in or out of bed and before trying this with Paul it was really not something, he could see himself wanting. But having Paul in his hands like this in something he relishes, just as much as when Paul does it to him. 

He loses track of time and place, losing himself to their mutual, curtailed passion, Paul’s gasping obedience to his touch and his own wild pleasure in it. Loses himself so much that Paul’s, “Please, I need- I'm so close,” comes as a slight surprise. 

Quickly removing his hand, Hugh grabs the remote and turns off the vibrator before putting a calming hand on Paul’s back between his shoulder blades, Paul whimpering and gasping. 

“Shhhh, you’re doing very well with this. You really did push yourself, didn’t you?” 

Paul nods weakly, his breathing still labored. 

Wrapping his arms around Paul’s torso, Hugh lifts him up and tips him back so he’s sitting on his heels, resting against Hugh’s chest. He’s shaking and Hugh can see the glistening of tears on his face in addition to sweat. 

Cupping the side of Paul’s face Hugh kisses him gently. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” 

Paul presses his face in against Hugh’s palm, his breathing gradually getting slower and more even and Hugh playfully nuzzles his neck, which makes Paul sigh softly. 

With everything winding down a little, Hugh begins to notice the immediacy of his own burning arousal. He _wants_ Paul, wants Paul to please him. Licking his lips, his face still buried in the curve of Paul’s neck, he considers what to ask, how to ask and tries to pick up his nerve to ask at all. 

Paul is sitting still in his hands, sighing into his touch and kisses and when Hugh pulls back enough to look him in the eye, Paul's eyes are lazily unfocused. 

“I promised you to occupy your mouth with something earlier, didn’t I?” Hugh asks. 

“You did,” Paul answers, sounding wistful, his voice slightly slurred. 

“Mmmm. So how about you put it to good use sucking me off? Then we can discuss if you’ve learned your lesson afterwards.” 

The words feel strange, foreign, in his mouth. Far too demanding, but also exciting. 

Paul shivers at his words and his, “Yes,” in answer, is low but firm. Hugh looks into his eyes and seeing the heat there feels another thrill of passion. 

Letting go of Paul, Hugh positions the pillow up against the head rest of the bed and settles back against them, spreading his legs. 

“Come here,” he says, patting the bed between his legs. 

Paul eagerly positions himself there, still sitting back on his heels, looking expectantly at Hugh. Hugh takes hold of his chin, fingers caressing the skin, as he bites his lip to contain his own eagerness. 

“Now here's what I want you to do. I want you to suck me off, nice and slow, the way you do it best.” He pauses and waits for Paul to nod his understanding before continuing. “While you do I'll be turning on the vibrator again. It'll be running the whole time you suck me off, but you are not allowed to come. Understand?” 

Paul nods again. 

“If you need a break during to calm yourself down, that's fine. Just tell me and we'll take one. Are we clear?” 

“Yes.” 

Hugh leans forward and kisses Paul once before letting go and leaning back against the pillows, making himself comfortable and grabbing the remote. 

“Get to work then,” he says, turning on the vibrator again, enjoying the small jerk Paul's body makes. 

And to work Paul does indeed go. 

Placing his hands on Hugh's thighs for balance he leans forward, gasping slightly as the vibrator is pushed further into him by the movement, and takes the head of Hugh's cock into his mouth, sucking softly on it. Humming he takes a little bit more, still sucking gently before pulling off and further lowering his head down between Hugh’s thigh, licking Hugh’s cock from root to tip once before resuming his sucking. 

Hugh lets his head drop back against the head rest, sinking into the bliss of Paul's mouth, looking down at him through hooded eyes and seeing the blond head bopping up and down between his legs, Paul's body shaking ever so slightly from the stimulation of the vibrator. He's a bit saddened that he can't see how hard Paul is from this angle, but it all feels far too good for him to consider changing positions. 

Though he was already turned on to begin with the build towards climax is exquisitely slow, Paul definitely remembering his orders and carries them out well, but all good things cannot last and eventually Hugh finds himself close to coming. 

By then Paul is shaking in earnest with restraint, unable to contain a series of small whimpers constantly spilling from his lips, the vibrations of the sounds and the sound of them sending Hugh close to the edge quickly. 

Putting a hand on the side of Paul's face to gets his attention, Hugh huffs out a, “Paul,” in warning, but it only serves to make Paul go down more stubbornly on him. 

And that is all that's needed to finally finish Hugh off. Waves of pleasure washes through him as he watches Paul bravely try to swallow what he can, his mouth still softly working Hugh until he's done before letting go, then he buries his face in Hugh's thigh still softly mewling. 

Hugh ‘s hand scrabbles for the remote that he dropped on the bed in his bliss. Finding it he turns off the vibrator and Paul goes perfectly still, remaining exactly as he is. 

Recovering a little Hugh sits up, puts a hand on Paul's shoulder and pushes at him to sit upright. Slowly Paul complies. 

He looks utterly wrecked. Hair disheveled, body and face flushed and sweaty, come sticking to his chin and his cock red, hard and leaking profusely. He must be very close himself. 

Hugh is struck by a sudden urge to leave him hanging, let him wait even longer or not come at all, but that really is further than he feels like taking this, it would push too many boundaries that he isn’t yet ready to push and certainly not without discussing it with Paul first. And Paul have been very good, he deserves a reward. 

“I think we can say you’ve learned your lesson, don’t you?” Hugh says as he grabs a napkin off the nightstand and wipes Paul’s chin off, caressing his cheek. 

Paul nods mutely, biting his lips, his eyes pleading. 

“You know, I didn’t say you couldn’t say anything.” 

“I- Just, please!” 

Giving Paul a peck on the lips Hugh shifts around so he’s sitting behind him and wraps his arms around his body, kissing down his neck and petting his chest. 

“Please,” Paul whispers. “No more teasing, I can’t.” 

Ah yes, he hadn’t given him permission yet had he? Not explicitly. 

“You can come whenever you want to,” Hugh says. “I just want to hold and kiss you while you do.” 

Sighing deeply Paul sinks in against him, letting Hugh touch him as he will, breathing heavily at his caresses. Sliding one hand down Paul’s body, Hugh grabs hold of his cock and strokes it. Paul comes almost immediately, shuddering, gasping in Hugh’s arms before sagging boneless against him. 

Hugh hugs him, kisses him once on the side of his face before laying him down on the bed. 

Paul lies still, his eyes closed, clearly trying to get his breath back under control. Hugh eases the vibrator out of him and drops it on the nightstand, before picking up a handful of napkins to clean the worst off both of them. Then he drops down tiredly down beside Paul who immediately, laboriously roll over on his side and wraps an arm and a leg around Hugh. 

Hugh laughs. 

“Feeling snuggly?” he says fondly, returning Paul’s embrace. 

A long, drawn out, “Mmmmmmm,” is his only answer. 

“Really Paul, are you okay?” 

Paul cracks a single eye open and looks at him. 

“Did you hear me object?” 

“No, but... I did push.” 

Grunting Paul pushes himself up on one elbow and caress Hugh’s shoulder with his free hand. 

“I feel fine. Really.” He leans down and kisses Hugh, softly but passionately. “And I wanted you to push me. I wanted all of that.” 

Hugh reaches up, runs his fingers through Paul’s hair, feels the curve of his skull beneath his fingers. Then he nods, accepting the truth of Paul’s words. 

“You know,” Paul says lying back down, still keeping a hand on Hugh’s shoulder. “I think it might be harder for you to be so much in control than for me to let go. Odd as that may sound.” 

“No. Yes. It’s difficult to explain. I love it while we’re doing it. It’s only after I get... worried.” 

Paul shifts very close to Hugh again, pulling him into his arms and kissing him once more. 

“You are without question the gentlest, kindest man I’ve ever met and I’m so lucky that you love me. But you don’t need to worry, not about this. I promise you, as I have before, if it gets too much, I’ll tell you.” 

“I know that, but this isn’t logical. I can’t help but worry. Because I do like it and I worry that maybe I’ll end up liking it too much and one day push too far.” 

“Gravity would cease to function before that happens.” 

“Big words. You think so?” 

“I know so.” Paul runs a hand down Hugh’s arm. “I know _you_ , Hugh. That’s why I want this with you, why I want to let go. Why I can let go. Because I know I’m safe in your hands.” Paul gives him a little half smile. “And that’s why I push sometimes, like this afternoon.” 

“You could just have said something.” 

“I know, I just. I guess I wanted to see how much I could push before you snapped. I didn’t quite expect you to snap in this way, but I’m not complaining.” 

Hugh chuckles. 

“Maybe I should try to push you like that someday, see what comes of it?” he says with studies casualness. 

“Do you think you’re prepared to face the consequences of that, doctor?” Paul counters, giving Hugh a saucy grin. 

“I think I’d be enjoying it, lieutenant,” Hugh counters with a grin. 

Paul kisses him on the nose. 

“Well, you can always try it and find out.” 


End file.
